


missing you

by haarucchii



Series: peas and zucchinis [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shangst Week 2017, Shiro doesn't remember Lance, slight angst, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarucchii/pseuds/haarucchii
Summary: Shiro doesn't remember Lance.--day one: garrison/voltron





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a bigger au that I planned with @mettaverse, where shiro and lance mutually pine after each other in the garrison and become friends and shiro is Happy and a mess
> 
> this is after, where shiro loses his memories of lance and their friendship and his feelings  
> the slight angst tag is just because this is just the beginning of it

Lance looks at Shiro and thinks about the time he caught Shiro singing to Barbie Girl in the common rooms. 

 

He looks at Shiro and he thinks of the nights they spent talking to each other, teasing each other and learning each other. Lance takes a single look at the man he used to know as his friend and sees how distant Shiro acts around him now. 

 

Hunk doesn’t really talk to Shiro as much either, and they weren’t close enough in the Garrison either.  But Shiro and Lance  _ were.  _

 

What made Keith so special? Lance wonders, special enough for Shiro to remember his friendship with Keith. But Shiro doesn’t remember Lance, not at all. Lance can see the way Shiro looks at him, in vaguely hidden irritation and confusion. Lance sees Shiro and sees the nerd that would slip and fall on his back because he didn’t see a spill on the ground, Lance sees the man who would stay up all night while studying for his test the next day and act humble because he passed with flying marks. 

 

He sees the guy who stood awkwardly in the club as people grinded up against him and smiled flirtatiously, but all he did was look at Lance. 

 

It’s been three months since Voltron was formed, since they all banded together to be the defenders of the universe, but in those three months Shiro hasn’t looked at Lance in the way he would look at Keith or Pidge. Shiro doesn’t call him ‘kitten’ anymore, or laugh when Lance would nudge him and waggle his eyebrows. 

 

Shiro looks at Lance with thinly veiled irritation, as if he looks at the Galra or at his prosthetic.Shiro looks at Lance as if they weren’t friends. Shiro doesn’t even look at Lance anymore. 

 

Lance loves Shiro, he loves Shiro so much. He looks at Shiro as if the stars were hung by him. 

 

Lance misses Shiro. And Shiro doesn’t even remember Lance enough to miss him back. 


End file.
